justshapesandbeatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Termination Shock
|preceded_by = The Art Of War |level_number=8 |followed_by = Sevcon }} Termination Shock is the eighth level of Just Shapes & Beats. Description Termination Shock is one of the levels in Island that are required to be completed to free the Boat. It is notable for being slightly more difficult than the next two levels in Island for a few reasons, as this is likely why this level has four checkpoints. The duration is not exactly short, but it takes some practice to complete this level for a new Just Shapes & Beats player. Hazards in this level use "black holes" (or circles that appear as a warning before flashing after) which may explode a ring of smaller circles that expand in all directions and "shockwaves". The main hazard featured in this level is rounded walls that sweep to any relative direction after a short period. There are also variations of this enemy used in the level. Exploding spikes are used in conjunction with the main hazards to make dodging slightly harder. This level lasts for 2 minutes and 51 seconds before the track fades out. Story Sequence To rescue (or rather, assemble) the Boat, the player needs to obtain three parts of the Boat, which are locked. Below are three level selection pegs which unlock the parts if completed. The peg on the right starts Termination Shock. After completing this level, the player obtains a part of the Boat, being the sail. Now the player can either complete the rest of the levels and obtain the parts or proceed to the next story sequence if the player finishes the other levels beforehand. Layout First Phase The level starts with two black holes that occasionally fire. After doing this for some time, invisible pulse bombs will detonate in the centers of the holes' warnings, summoning rings of 20 pellets on sync with the beat. Second Phase Multiple slingshot pillars will then appear in the top or bottom of the screen and move to the left, before this a black hole and shockwaves will appear, this will continue some more but now summoning on the left or right of the screen the pellet rings from Phase 1. Third Phase Slingshot Pillars will appear to the beat and then move towards the side the spikes were facing to (the tips), after some time and a transition of multiple bars, the pellet-rings will begin to appear again. Fourth Phase Bars will appear at the top and bottom of the stage (that move to the left side) plus rings of 20 pellets appear on either side of the screen (left or right, starts on the right side, then switches) Final Phase The final phase is a rinse-and-repeat of the second phase. Hardcore Mode Changes First Phase * There are initially no warnings for the two black holes until they fire then disappear again. * There are noticeably more projectiles from the invisible pulse bombs. Second Phase * Just like the previous phase, there are more projectiles from the invisible pulse bombs. Gallery TerShk1.png|Beginning TerShk2.png|First checkpoint (This applies to the fourth checkpoint) TerShk3.png|Second checkpoint TerShk4.png|Second checkpoint (Intermission) TerShk5.png|Third checkpoint Trivia * The level introduces the composer Sabrepulse. Other soundtracks that he composed for this game are Close To Me, and First Crush. * The level was largely reworked as of Update 1.1. ** Before the update, the pillars in the second and last two phases were spiked. Also, the spiked pillars of the third phase could be easily avoided by just staying in the bottom-right corner, since every pillar moves either to the left or to the top. Now they can move in any direction and some pillars in the penultimate phase sweep right. Category:Main levels Category:Levels